


15 Weeks, 15 Dates

by Karenwithakay



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 15 dates in 15 weeks, BoyxBoy, F/M, Inspired by Book, M/M, at camp, boyxgirl, nico love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenwithakay/pseuds/Karenwithakay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* PJO AND HOO Fanficion!<br/>* A Nico Love Story!<br/>* Funny Romance<br/>* Inspired by: wattpad.com/story/3582848-12-weeks-12-dates<br/>Pardon any mistakes! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Diary...

Dear Journal,

I hate people… happy people in particular.

I especially hate happy people that force you to go out on dates. 

In other words, I hate my friends  so much right now.

Emphasis on the so. 

You see, my dearest friends, Percy and others, have forced me to go on 15 dates with 15 different girls. Each girl, as far as I know, will be from a different cabin. But, that’s it. That’s ALL I know. They’re setting me up on blind dates! And, considering I barely went on my first date last week, which was also set up, eh, I’m not exactly optimistic about this. Why should I be?! Death and love don’t mix.  

Anyways, Annabeth and Piper begged me to keep a “Journal”. Well, they kept on calling it a diary, but… that’s all that needs to be said. I decided to keep one, but I’m pretty positive Piper had a say on it with her charm speak. 

This is all I have to say. The “deal” starts next week on Saturday.

Sincerely, 

Nico Di Angelo


	2. Let’s Take It Back A Few

I was walking aimlessly around the underworld. You know, the usual. Well, for me, at least. You see, I am son of Hades, the god of the underworld, so yeah, I like to stick to my home turf.

Actually, that’s a lie. Lately, I’ve been spending way more time at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, camps for demigods like me, than I’m used to. I’ve spent more time with Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank, and my sister, Hazel.  Why? Well that’s what I was trying to figure out there, while roaming the underworld. The dead, I’m used to, so it isn’t as disturbing and saddening as it might be for someone that isn’t used to them.  If anything, the dead are like my long-lost-and-dead-family-members-that-don’t-mind-or-care-for-me-and-don’t-speak-but-they’ll-follow-my-any-order-if-I-command-it-from-them. Yeah, they’re that to me. Anyways, I was walking and thinking, trying to get my messed up thoughts straight.

It’s no doubt that, lately, I’ve been needy. I’m still not necessarily at my best when I’m interacting with people, but every since I’ve forgiven Percy,  I’ve tried to back away from people. It was really hard to do that, and I don’t like needing help or forgiving people, for that matter. I tend to… hold grudges. When I was kidnapped by Gaea, though, it reminded me that help CAN be useful and people might actually care. Especially Hazel. After the war, she took me to the side and told me some thing like: Never go off on your own again, Nico! I don’t know what I would have done if you’d died! Then, she got a warm glow in her eyes (mixed with a bit of hopefulness) and told me that she and my friends would always be there, and she wants me to spend more time at camp, with the people that care for me the most. It was a bit cheesy, but after Bianca, she is all I have, so I’m trying my best to do what she told me to.

NOW, though, I think I’m starting to depend on them a bit. Yeah, I know: scary. It’s like I don’t feel the day is completely unless I’ve said good morning or goodnight to my sister or my friends  or at least nod at them, so they know I’m safe. That’s a lot considering that before the war I would have left camp for days at a time.

Also, they can make me laugh and forgot about my worries. The tension broke after the war. We’ve been through so much, and we are like a family, now. They know me as much as I know them, and this was a whole new concept to me: having people worry about you. My own dad once told me he’d prefered if Bianca had lived instead of me!

I was trying to wrap my mind around this. I need them, and, as far as I can tell, they like having me there and need me as well. So, I went to the underworld, where I always have time to think, and thinking I did.

Until a certain someone bothered me.  

I had to stop abruptly because something started shimmering in front of me. An image was beginning to form.

“What the -” I began to say, but I was interrupted by the person now standing in front of me.

“Bad, Nico. You know swearing is bad,” Connor Stoll said jokingly. He had contacted me via iris-message. I could see that he was in his cabin, that was empty. The rest of his cabin mates were probably eating at the pavilion. It was lunch time. Although, I have talked to Connor sometimes, we still weren't so close that we’d randomly iris- message each other. Plus, he’s a son of Hermes. He probably wanted something. or he had something up his sleeves.

“What do you want, Stoll?” I asked him a bit irritatedly. I just wanted to be alone at the moment.

He gave me his signature grin, meaning something was definitely brewing, “I can’t just talk to my pal?” he asks.

“Nope, you can not, actually,” I say, not even feeling bad, slightly. I didn’t hate him, but at the moment I was pretty annoyed.

“Common, Nico,” he started,” Loosen up a bit,” then he got serious, but it was only for a while because his cheesy smirk came back shortly after, “Er- talking about loosening up a bit, I have a favor I wanna ask for.”

This got my attention, “Need a favor, huh?” I repeat.

He stood still for a while as if thinking about how he was going to phrase it. Then, when I least expected it, words just rushed out of his mouth, “So, I really like this girl. Well, for now. You know how it is. Right? Anyways, I asked her out, and guess what she said! She said ‘no’. Isn’t that crazy?! Who says no to a Stoll? And, like yesterday I was chillin’ and thinking about a way to get her to go on a date with me, and guess what?! She came up to me! Yeah, and you wanna know what she told me? She told me that she had a best friend that had a ‘lil crush on you! I know, right: shocking. Anyways, she told me that if I can get a date for her friend with you, she will go on a date with me! That’s great, isn’t it?”

It was hard to keep up with his words, since he was speaking so fast, but I wasn’t stupid, “Where are you going with this, Stoll?” I ask suspiciously.

He looked down at the floor nervously, “I-” he hesitated, “ I told her you would go on a date with her friend.”

That was definitely not what I expected. “H-hu-HUH?” I stuttered in surprise. Then, anger began to built up in my chest. I stepped forward, and I’m sure the anger was visible on my face. Connor took a step, as well: a step back. He must’ve forgotten we were speaking via iris-message, so it wasn’t like I could’ve hurt him or anything, “ Why would you tell her that?!” I whispered loudly. My voice was strained and sounded a bit strangled, Believe me: it was.

Connor seemed to be thinking of ways to save himself, but then things took a turn. His eyes widened, “Holy, Zeus, Nico!” he exclaimed shocking me in turn. He continued, “YOU’VE NEVER WENT ON A DATE?!”

That shocked me more. But, now, that I look I’m wondering if it was that obvious. I looked at Connor; my eyes were bulging, “ Wha- What makes you think that?!” I questioned him.

He stared at me for a while before he burst out laughing. He was not making fun of me, was he?! Connor began to calm down, but then he looked at me, once again, and started another fit of laughter. I will be the first to admit, that I have a short temper. I stepped forward; he must’ve sensed it because he stopped laughing and flinched back. He cleared his throat, “ Aren’t you like 16, man?”

I felt my face redden, but I would not let him get to me; I answered with my straightest face, “ Yes,” I reply to his question, in all seriousness.

“And you haven’t ever went on a date?!” he asked, once again, as if he couldn’t get it through his noggin’.

“No,” I responded truthfully. I had never thought it was an important issue.

Connor feigned wiping tears from his eyes- as if the situation was that funny. He cleared his throat, probably remembering who he was talking to, “Oh, dude! I’m so sorry,” he said, not really sounding sorry. He continued, “Look, don’t worry. Lindsey, the girl I set you up with, is a great gal. I went on a date with her before, actually, if I remember her correctly,” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, “ Yeah, you might as well get this out of the way. Who knows, maybe you two will get serious!” He laughed pretty loudly after that: his own idea had intrigued him.

I stared him down, “No,” I said.

His eyes widened a bit, but then Connor pouted, “ Nico, common, man! This is good for you! I was being serious: Lindsey isn’t bad or anything. If anything she is too good of a girl!”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“Look, don’t worry about it,” he was still pleading, “ The date, for you, is on this Friday-”

“That’s tomorrow, Connor!”

“Exactly,” he said and gave me a quick grin, “You’re supposed to meet her at the pavilion at five o’clock p.m. to go to some fancy restaurant,” he finished.

I gave him a look that showed him how seriously pissed off I was at him and that I was totally not going to this date thing, “ I am NOT going, Conno-”

“Nico, please!I’m begging you!”  
“Why should I do anything for you?!” I retorted. This trip to the Underworld had definitely not ended up the way I wanted it to, and it irritated me; why should I do him any favors?  
Connor seemed to be thinking until he finally said, “ If you agree on this, I’ll swear I’ll do your chores for the week.”

This intrigued me. A Stoll doing chores? Never heard of! I highly doubted that he would actually do it, but the actual offer, itself, interested me. I had never really had time for relationships or to even think of them! The past couple of years have been quite hectic.

“Fine,” I said before I could change my mind. I swiped my hand forward to end the iris-message.

Our meeting was done, and I had a date.

Great.

***

“I’m being serious,” I grumbled. I let myself fall into Percy’s bed, that was a mess, but I didn’t care. I was exhausted. No, it wasn’t physically; it was mentally. I had come to talk to Percy, at his cabin, after my meet with Connor.

“I think seaweed brain is being serious, too, Nico,” Annabeth said. She was in the room, as well. She was sitting on a chair near Percy’s desk. Meanwhile, Percy  was sitting on top of Tyson’s bed.

Percy leaned his head toward me, “I was being serious, Nico, as wise-mind over here just noted-”

“Hey!” Annabeth called.

Percy chuckled, and he looked at Annabeth. He gave her a playful smile, “That was a compliment, Beth.”

Annabeth scoffed, but there was a smile tugging on her lips, now, “You know I don’t like being called Beth,” she said.

“Yep, I know that,” he said while giving her a quick wink. I almost gagged. Percy is just a horribly flirt. Percy noted this and returned his attention to me. He looked at me dead in the eye, “One day you’ll understand AND you’ll be doing it yourself, which brings me back to my point: I actually think this date will be good for you.”

“Percy,” I groaned, “You’re not helping. I mean, look at what Connor did! This is basically a blind date!”

"Well, you’ve had an opportunity to have a NON-blind date. I honestly don’t see you doing it on your own, either, so I think this little push isn’t all that bad.”

Now, it was my turn to scoff at him, “I came to you because I thought you’d understand,” I grumbled, “From what I’ve heard and you’ve told me, you weren’t exactly a romantic either.”

He smirked, seeing the opportunity to flirt shamelessly, “ That’s because I had my eyes on a certain someone since I was 12,” he winked, once again, at Annabeth.

Annabeth just laughed, “Percy, you would have totally not made the first move if I had not made it first!”

Percy feigned a hurt expression, “ That hurt, Beth, don’t you have confidence on my charm?”

Annabeth laughed again, “ Yeah, drooling in your sleep is definitely a charm,” she faced me, “ Hey, Nico, if you wanna get a girl, do just that.”

Percy pouted, but then he turned back to me, “If you’re looking for help, you won’t find it here. I support this date.”

“UGH!” I groaned; it was time to leave. I got up from the bed quickly, which was a bad decision because having been laying down just a moment ago, the blood immediately rushed forward. A mumbled a bye and left the cabin, almost crashing into the door on my way out.

As soon as I was outside, I heard Percy yell out, “Good luck on your date, Nico!”

Some colorful words came out of my mouth as I walked away. They weren’t necessarily directed at Percy but at the whole situation, instead. I kept my head low. I, honestly, didn’t want to interact with anyone at the given moment. I made it to my own cabin.

Cabin 13 was one that was little known to the other campers. The outside was dark, but, personally, I like it, so  I could care less if others said it was gloomy. There was an eerie glow that came from the torches at the front of the cabin; they blazed green fire, and I thought it made the cabin, at least, 25% cooler.

Once I walked through the door, I found Hazel lying on her bed. I wasn’t exactly sure what time it was, but it was getting dark out. I looked over her skeptically; she seemed to be thinking about something that bothered her, which would explain the frown on her face. Once, I completely entered the cabin, I cleared my throat. Hazel looked up, and the next thing I knew is that she was embracing me. If it weren’t for the fact that she does that everytime I see here, I would think there was something wrong.

“Nico!” she exclaimed.

I stood uncomfortably there for a while, accepting her hug and the surprise, until I managed to bring my hands up and hug her back.

“Agh,” I grunted, “Hazel! You’re here: at Camp Half-Blood?” I questioned, “Why? I mean, it isn’t like I don’t enjoy your company, but aren’t you supposed to be with Frank at Camp Jupiter?”

She frowned at me, but quickly shook out of it. She ended the hug and stated, “I’m going to stay here for a while because I wanted to catch up with my friends! It isn’t my fault you guys all decided to leave us at Camp Jupiter alone.”

“Yeah, it’s all our fault that most of us decided to stay at Camp-Half Blood and only you two oddballs decided to stay at Camp Jupiter!” I said sarcastically.

Hazel punched me lightly and chuckled before walking back to her bed and laying down. She already had pajamas on, and it seemed like she was ready to sleep. “Well, I’m going to sleep. It was a long journey here, Nico! Not everyone can shadow-travel like you!”

I smirked at her before deciding it was time for me to sleep, as well. There wasn’t much that could be done now, anyways, since it was past curfew. I grabbed my own pajamas from my drawer and headed to the washroom. I changed into a gray tee shirt and some pajama pants. Then, I washed my teeth and all that other stuff people do before going to bed.

By the time I came out of the washroom and got into bed, I noticed that Hazel was still awake.

“Alright, what’s wrong?” I asked her.

She seemed lost in daydream before she actually responded, “Nico, I swear nothing is wrong! I mean it. I just wanted to meet you guys.” She seemed to be convincing herself more than me. I gave her a suspicious look before shrugging. I wasn’t going to force it out of her. I turned the other way on my bed and soon there were thoughts of my first date flooding my head: my own problems. There were so many questions I had. Yet, I wouldn’t get the answers until tomorrow, Friday, at five o’clock p.m. at the pavilion. I sighed and drifted to sleep, glad no dreams plagued them that night.

By the time I woke up, Hazel was already up. She was sitting on top of her bed reading some book. I stretched in my bed and sat up, rubbing my eyes and yawning loudly. Hazel fixed her eyes on me and smiled, “ What up, sleepyhead?” she greeted.

“I just had one of my best sleeps ever,” I answered to her questions. It was the truth. But just when I thought I would have a great day, I remembered the events of yesterday: I had a date to go to. I sighed again, but this time slouched forward.

Hazels smile quickly turned into a frown, “What’s wrong?” She leaned towards me and her face showed concern, which is one of the things I secretly liked, but I would never tell her.

I mumbled unto my covers and grounded.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that,” Hazel said.

“Haven’t you heard?!” I exclaimed with false excitement, “ Nico DiAngelo has his first date today?”

Hazel’s eyes bulged, but then she responded, “ You have a date? Well, you don’t seem so happy about it!”

“It was set up,” I explained.

“Oh. That explains your joyous mood,” she chuckled at her sarcasm, but once she saw that I was seriously upset she walked over to me and sat at the foot of my bed, “You don’t have to go, you know. No one will judge you!”

I gave her a quick smile before saying, “Naw, I’m gonna do it. I already told Connor.”

She nodded as if she finally understood what was going on, “Those Stoll are always into trouble, aren’t they?”

“Yep,” I replied simply.

“I refuse to let you be glum! Get up, I’m going to help you get ready for your date! What time is it?”

“Today at five o’clock. I have to meet this girl named Lindsey. How are you going to help me anyways? No offence, but you don’t seem like the date type. I mean, you have Frank, but still”

“Hey! I will take that to offense! But never mind that! Hurry up and get ready for breakfast! I mean it! The Hades Cabin will not be late as long as I’m here!”

“Fine,” I grumbled and headed toward the washroom, wondering how Hazel was going to get me ready.

I took a quick shower and changed into a camp half-blood t-shirt and some black jeans.

Once at breakfast, a bunch of my friends (and Hazel’s) gathered around to greet her. I chewed my eggs and pancakes while they greeted her, hugged her, and what not. That was when someone sat beside me.

“Hey, Nico, my man!” The cheery and familiar voice said.

I gulped down my food, and turned to the person slowly, “What do you want, Stoll?” I spit out his name, as if it were bitter in my mouth.

He put his hand up in surrender, “I’m guessing you’re still mad about the whole date thing, right?”

“Was it that obvious?” I glared at him.

“Actually, I couldn’t tell at all, “ he continued the sarcasm.

I sighed and breathed out, “What do you want?”

“Well, I came to give you some advice, of course, being the good friend I am.”

“Right,” I sighed. I’d learned to control my anger, though, and decided he wasn’t worth my trouble, “You’re such a great friend,” I rubbed my head temples. I could feel a headache coming, “Just say what you need to say and go, please.”

I turned to Connor to see he let out a sigh, as well, “Well, I already told you to look for her in the pavilion, right?”

“Yes?” I motioned him to continue.

“OH! I remember now. Wear a button up shirt!”

“Really?” I raised my eyebrow at him. Although, he probably didn’t notice it because my hands were still on my head.

“Of course! I’d never lie to you, Nico! That’s not what good friends do,” he chuckled, ruining the purpose of the statement, “Anyways, I think that’s all I had to remind you of. You got the time, right?”

“Yes,” I rubbed my temples several times before giving up. I definitely had a headache. I turned to Connor seriously, “ Are we done now?” I stated a bit irritably.

Connor nodded his head and stood from the table. He left quickly probably sensing  the fact that I wanted to be alone. I decided I was done with my breakfast, as well. I turned to Hazel, who was still sitting beside me on the table. She seemed to be having a friendly conversation with a few other campers. I didn’t want to bother her, so I just got up from the table. I was about to head back to my cabin (It being Friday, there was no activities) but then I heard my name.

“Nico!” I turned around to see Hazel motioning, to the campers she was talking to, that she’d only take a while. She jogged up to me, “Before you leave. Make sure you’re at the Aphrodite cabin at three o’clock.”

“Why?”

“I did tell you I was going to help you get ready, right?”

Realization hit me, “No no no no no! I’m not letting-”

“Too bad, “ Hazel said while crossing her arm. She wasn’t giving me an option.

I mumbled some not so pretty Italian words under my breath, “Fine, Hazel. But, if makeup even touches my face,” I motioned towards my face, “ I’m out. You’re my dearest sister, but no makeup… only outfits… AND even then they can’t be that out there.”

Hazel laughed lightly, “Want me to write up a contract, Nico?”

“I actually should consider that. We’re dealing with Aphrodite girls here.”

“You’ll be fine, Nico! I mean it.”

“I better be,” I said finally giving in.

“Hey! You’ll be in great hands,” she laughed once again, and then turned to see her company was still waiting for her, “Anyways, I gotta go. I’ll see you at three, won’t I?”

“Sure,” I said bit passively. I watched her head back to the campers, and then I turned and headed back towards my cabin.

I spend the next several hours doing nothing. I mean, I got some training done, but at the end, I was completely bored and decided to take a nap. The next thing I know was that Hazel was tapping my shoulder saying my name over and over again.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, “Yes, Hazel?”

She stood up straight and gave me a fixed glare; she put her hands on her hips and then began tapping her foot, “You totally forgot to meet us up, didn’t you?”  
“Huh?” I said like the genius I am.

“The date, Nico! The date! You were supposed to meet me at the Aphrodite cabin 30 minutes ago!”

Realization hit me, and I began to get up, “ I’m sorry Hazel. I guess I’ll have to get ready on my own. Darn, I totally forgot!”

She stared me down, “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?!”

“No, of course not! I would never do such a thing-”

She grabbed my sleeve, and pulled me to the door, “Don’t worry, Nico! It’s a good thing I planned the meeting so early! We still have plenty of time!”  
I groaned.

By the time we got all the way into the Aphrodite cabin, I was surrounded by dozens of Aphrodite campers.

“O-M-Gs!” this random chick marveled, “It’s Ni-Co-D-An-Ge-Lo!”

“Er- Hi?” I responded. The girl got this wild look in her eyes, and, for a while, I thought she might faint. She was about to respond, but she was engulfed by the other campers.

"Bye,” I muttered. I turned around to pay attention to what Hazel was doing. She had let go of my sleeve as soon as we got into the cabin, and it had been the campers that dragged me in, after that. Hazel was pushing a mirror into the room, while talking to someone behind her.

“Hazel!” I pouted, like a little kid.

When she saw me, she laughed at my predicament. The campers were, now, throwing clothes around and about. They put shirts or pants over my chest and legs (seeing how it would look on me), muttered some words, and then got a new garment. Hazel moved out of the way, and I finally locked eyes with the person she was talking to.

“Piper, as your friend, may you please,” I emphasized please, “tell the campers to back off?!”

“Just cause you said please,” Piper teased. Surprisingly, after the war, she became more in touch with her ‘true nature’: love. No, she wasn’t a girly-girl; she was still herself, but she wasn’t afraid to lead the Aphrodite campers and praised the true meaning of love… or some stuff like that.

“Alright Aphrodite cabin, calm yourselves! We still have Nico for several more hours,” Piper demanded. You can feel a small wave of charm-speak, and I’m sure she hadn’t meant it; she’d gotten great at controlling it, but it still lingers in her voice. She was extremely powerful.

I heard several squeals emitting from the crowd behind me, and I gave Piper a fixed glare.

She chuckled, “Don’t worry, Nico, you’re in good hands, “ She paused, “Actually, you’re in the best hands. This is the Aphrodite cabin, afterall.”

“You sound just like Hazel did when she was convincing me to come over here,” I stated, unimpressed.

“Nico,” Hazel butted in, “I swear on the river of Stinx you’ll be fine.”

“Don’t make dangerous promises like that, Hazel,” I responded.

Piper interrupted us by clapping her hands together, “Let’s get started; shall we?”

I groaned.

At around 4:30, I was ready, and that was when we heard her.

“WHO MADE THIS HUGE MESS IN THE APHRODITE CABIN!” we heard coming from the cabin door. Everyone turned around to the source of the voice. Some campers cringed back, while others looked at Piper. I just gave Drew a very bland expression. I hadn’t gotten involved with her, and I had no need to. All I ever heard about her was negative accounts.

Beside me, Piper took a step forward, “There’s no need to shout Drew. We were just helping out a fellow camper get ready for a date.”

Drew fixed her eyes at Piper. Although she didn’t physically step down, her eyes told a different story. She cleared her voice and sneered, “Whoever can’t get ready on their own accord, doesn’t deserve to go on a date.”

I’m sure Piper had talked to Drew about putting the campers down, and she seemed to be ready to do so again, but I decided to butt in. I mean, Drew had technically attacked me, personally, with that statement.

I coughed and took several steps forward, as well, mimicking Piper’s movements. The rest, of the Aphrodite campers, made clear way, so Drew can face me.

“Do we have a problem here, Drew?” I said, while arching my eyebrow. I wasn’t about to let a bully win the argument.

She looked at me, taken aback. “Oh. Uh- Nico!” she composed herself again, “I didn’t know your were here.” She batted her eyelashes a bit and stood a bit straighter, which, in turn, took me by surprise. Once I got over the fact that she was flirting with me (and gagging a bit to myself), she continued, “What are you doing spending time with these losers,” she motioned towards the rest of the cabin. My eyes flickered to Piper for a moment; she looked like she was ready to strike a punch. I was thinking about letting her too. Piper noticed me and just motioned me forward.

“I happen to be that person that doesn’t deserve to be on the date, actually,” I copied her wording. Her eyes grew wide, a bit, but then she smirked and walked towards me. When she was directly in front of me, she semi-wrapped her arms around my neck. I stared at her.

“Trust me, doll. You don’t have to get ready; you always look mouth-watering. You can actually ditch your date and spend some time with me. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it,” she added a seductive wink. You can feel the charm in her voice and it disgusted me. I can’t believe she, out of all people, got that power. I definitely wasn’t going to let her get the upper hand.

I leaned into her ear, grabbing Drew by her waist, bringing her closer. Her expression showed her surprise, and I chuckled to myself. Finally, I whispered, “I actually think I’d rather go out with my date than go out with with a fake, plastic bully like you,” I pronounced each adjective individually, letting it sink in. Her face scrunched up a bit. I can’t blame her: the truth hurts. She was about to shove me off, but I brought her close again. This time I breathed, “Oh, also, you should lay off the makeup. It doesn’t work on witches,” This time I made a deal about shrugging her arms off my neck. I cleared my throat looking up at the rest of the campers. I dunno if they heard, but they all stood there quietly. Drew stood in front of me with her mouth slightly agape. I said out loud, so all the campers could hear, “Next time, think twice about bullying my friends.”  I turned around and walked towards Piper, grinning at her. Behind me, I heard stomps, but Drew was heading out the door. Before she actually walked out, she turned around and pouted, “You’re gonna pay Di Angelo! You’re not even that good looking, hun!” She slammed the door.

Everyone was quiet.

Then, after some awkwardly silent seconds, everyone cheered.

Hazel and Piper walked up towards me.

“What did you say to her?” Piper questioned.

“Yeah,” Hazel agreed, “You got extremely close and personal with her. I was confused at first.”

“Er,” I scratched the back of my head, “ I may have called her a witch.”  
They both broke down into grins, and Hazel clasped her hand on my shoulder, “I think you’re ready for this date, Nico.”

I stared her down, “You just had to remind me; didn’t you?”

“Of course,” she stated while messing up my already messy, black hair. One of the campers had tried to explain that it was part of my appeal, so they had left it as it was.

“Yeah,I feel that he is ready, “ Piper added.

“Is that one of your powers, now?”

“Nope; I’m just saying that you’re old enough-”

“Hey! Going out on your first date at the age 16 isn’t that bad, alright.”

Piper put her hands up in surrender, “Whatever you say.” She went for a hug (which I stiffly complied to) and added, “I wish you luck.”

“Er- Thanks, Piper- well, your whole cabin for helping me. It actually wasn’t that bad.”

“Told you!” Hazel inputed.

“No problem,” Piper responded; then, she added with a sly grin, “Next time, we might have some time to show you some dating etiquette.”

“Hades no!” I blurted out, “ I think I’m fine for now!”

I started heading towards the door before anyone of them can suggest anymore, but then I hear steps and feel arms turn me around and hug me.

“You’ll do great, Nico,” Hazel let out, “Wow, you’re growing up.”

I have her a slightly annoyed expression, “I’m not a child, Hazel. You can let go of me.”

“Don’t be so grumpy with your date, Nico. It could be fun-”

“Or it could be a disaster.”

“Always looking to the bright side, aren’t you?” Hazel pushed me away to get a good look at me. “Have fun, Nico. Don’t let your personality get in the way. Who knows?! She could be the one,” she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I feel my cheeks heat up, “ Yeah, we’ll see,” I shake my head to concentrate, “ Anyways, I gotta go. I only have like ten more minutes to get to the pavilion and find this mystery girl.”

“Alright,” Hazel finishes up by shaking me a bit, squealing, and then running back towards Piper.

That was weird.

“Time to go, “ I say to myself as I walk to the pavilion.

There’s a small breeze outside, and I wish I had stayed with my other, warmer sweater. Instead, I had on some tight black jeans, black converse, a fancy gray button up shirt, and a belt with my weapon to the side… you never know.

By the time I reach the pavilion, there’s several satyrs, nymphs, and campers wandering around. How do I know which one is my date? Do I have to call out her name? What even was her name? Linda? No. Lisa? No. L-

“Hey, I’m Lindsey. You must be Nico!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (Probably one of the few Author’s Notes I’ll make. Please read.)  
> After some thinking, I’ve decided to make Nico bisexual. The book didn’t specify, anyways! So, yeah. How do you guys feel about it? Regardless, though, I’m going with this plan! And, this should serve more as a WARNING! It will have boyxboy and boyxgirl pairings! NO, there will be no sex, but homosexuality/bisexuality (regardless of MY VIEWS) can be triggering to some, so yeah: a warning.  
> I think that’s all that has to be said about that.  
> Yep, that’s definitely all. While I’m making this side note, though, I might as well add (Partly headcanons): Nico swears in Italian and might ramble off sometimes in Italian, as well! So, if you see some words you don’t get: they’re probably Italian! AND SWEARWORDS! YAY! ALSO, Nico is also big at hand motions! It’s something I envision him doing. Yep. Lastly, my other head canon is that Drew would find Nico attractive. Why? Well, in the Kane Chronicles, sneaky little Rick Riordan mentions Drew drooling (well you won’t get it unless you read it) … naw, BEING shocked of the attractiveness of a character, Anubis. Anubis is the egyptian god of the DEAD (sound familiar. Hint: Ghost King=Nico). Anyways, it’s been said that Anubis AND Nico have a very similar appearance, so if Drew is attracted to Anubis, she must also be attracted to Nico. Now, that’s seriously all. :D Leave comments and tell me what you think, please!


End file.
